<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the line begins to blur by hypheae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368108">the line begins to blur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypheae/pseuds/hypheae'>hypheae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND DRAMA, Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, but the typical cyberpunk violence kind, johnny silverhand does indeed have an impressive cock, panam and v shenanigans, we luv the gossip, with a little build up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:10:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypheae/pseuds/hypheae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus V, this is starting to sound like some stockholm syndrome love confession.”  </p><p>“It’s fucking twisted, isn’t it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Panam Palmer/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Any beer left in there?” V lazily pointed over Panam as they laid in the dirt with their bellies facing the sky. She kicked at the box and it sounded disappointingly empty. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we polished ‘</span>
  <span>em</span>
  <span> all off.” Panam laughed as she propped herself up on her elbows. V struggled to sit up, her vision started to </span>
  <span>blur,</span>
  <span> and the all the familiar ache clouded her vision, making her wince. Panam knew better to ask her if she was okay. She wasn’t, but that’d be the day she’d </span>
  <span>actually admit</span>
  <span> it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They sat for a minute and watched the few stragglers who were still up, sitting by the fire. Panam sighed and tossed a rock into the darkness. “Good God, I need to catch a dick.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V’s laugh could have woken half of the </span>
  <span>Aldecaldo</span>
  <span> camp. “Give one of the </span>
  <span>veterans</span>
  <span> a whirl! I’m sure one of ‘</span>
  <span>em</span>
  <span> would be happy to give you a ride.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, V!” They both cackled loud enough for it to echo through camp – nothing the nomads weren’t used to by now. “Don’t think they could keep up with me.” Panam chimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “You know, Saul and I almost did once. Thank fuck we </span>
  <span>didn’t,</span>
  <span> or this family would be more screwed than we already are. Or one of us would be dead.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes. But I mean... imagine the hate sex you two would have.” The girls both laughed again as they stumbled to their feet. Stretching and brushing the dust off their clothes, not that it helped any – there seemed to be no escaping it in camp. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V rummaged through her belongings until she found a half-emptied bottle of warm </span>
  <span>liquor</span>
  <span>. The label had been long worn off, but it didn’t matter what it was this late into the night. These were the best of times, sitting with Panam until the early morning hours, laughing and gossiping like little girls. V felt like she had known her since childhood. And sometimes she was sad that she hadn’t. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then sometimes she thought about just riding out her last weeks, months, <em>maybe even years</em> if she was lucky, with the </span>
  <span>Aldecaldos</span>
  <span>. No more jobs, no more Nighty City or </span>
  <span>Arasaka</span>
  <span> – no more bullshit. But she knew Panam and Mitch would never let her give up that easily. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny crept back into her thoughts. Not that he was never really gone; she was only more aware of him in moments of silence. V took a long swig from her bottle and shuddered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, this engram – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“V, you know we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no... I do.” V felt her chest tighten as she thought about him. Another familiar feeling, another thing she tried to swallow and ignore. But she knew he knew... </span>
  <em>
    <span>h</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>e had to</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Sharing your head with someone can be so...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Horrifying?” Panam followed suit and took a swig.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But also, strangely... intimate. It's fucking infuriating at times but... he’s become such a strange comfort to me in all this shit. I don’t know how to describe it.” V’s eyes darted around the tent, looking for him. She knew he was there; he always was. But not seeing him made it all easier to put into words. Well, that and the liquor.  “I look for him everywhere. I know he’s here... well, I mean, in my head. But I always want to see him. Fuck, he used to piss me off so much...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus V, this is starting to sound like some </span>
  <span>stockholm</span>
  <span> syndrome love confession.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fucking twisted, isn’t it?” V covered her face with her hands, hoping he wouldn’t pop out in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not fucking now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I see it though, I see the way he sees me, I mean. And </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> how I feel every fucking time he’s around. I </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> reach out and touch him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want him to touch me</span>
  </em>
  <span>... I </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> be alone with him and really know him. Outside of this fucking mess.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence. It took a lot to render Panam Palmer fucking speechless, but there they were.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what... </span>
  <span>do you love him</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The static headache started again, and V rubbed her temples in hopes it would subside. “I don’t know... it’s probably just this fucking engram scrambling my brain and completely taking over. Mother fucker definitely does have a hard on for himself.’ V heard Johnny’s laugh behind her, but only saw cigarette smoke materialize for a moment. “Just forget I ever said anything. It’s so fucked up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>V</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean yeah... It sounds absolutely nuts, but hey, I’ve seen the old vinyl covers... and those leather pants </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> do it for me.” Panam smiled and squeezed V’s hand in reassurance. “Could be some romance novel. <em>Girl falls in love with the ghost of a </em></span>
  <em>Rockstar</em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V rolled her eyes and laughed, trying to ignore the incoming hangover that was starting to dawn on her. “I should try and sleep a little.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about that.” Panam got to her feet and peaked out the tent door. The sky had started to change to a lighter hue of blue. “Don’t worry okay? This... This is all </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> work out. And in the meantime, I'm here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V curled up on her cot as Panam left. She tossed and turned for a bit before she started to drift away. But then she felt it – a warm familiar, calloused hand lightly pushing the hair out of her face, and a thumb ghost over her cheekbone. But when she opened her eyes no one was there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>smut smut and more smut. and a lil dash of angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. if i kept editing this i'd probably go insane. enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>V pulled her hood up as she stood in the crowded elevator on the way up to her floor. After a few strange looks, and one of complete horror, she realized her hair was matted with blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Maelstrom cunts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was exhausted even trying to stand up straight, let alone trying to look presentable for strangers in her building.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I realize you’re there. Always were... And a stupid wave of relief washes over me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V wrapped her arms around herself tightly and leaned against the metal elevator wall as those words echoed in her mind. She shut her eyes tight and saw him sitting by his unmarked grave. That conversation in the junk yard was as close as they’d come to talking about V and Panam’s drunken heart to heart. She wished she could say more but maybe it was better just left alone – that feeling that floated between them. They were already living in a delicate ecosystem; sharing a body and mind. They both knew the truth but saying it out loud would only make the reality of their situation hurt more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The loud clang of the doors opening snapped V out of it and she pushed herself to get out of the elevator. She heard Wilson call out her name from his </span>
  <span>shop,</span>
  <span> but she didn’t have the energy to even respond today. Instantly a wave of guilt washed over her as she made her way up the stairs. She’d drop by in the morning to see him, shoot the shit like everything was fine and dandy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nibbles greeted V at the door of her apartment, running in circles around her feet and purring. She gave him a quick scratch and set Johnny’s </span>
  <span>malorian</span>
  <span> down by her sink. She paused for a moment and ran her finger along the barrel. V used to be able to stand the silence in her home, even enjoy it. Now the times when Johnny wasn’t there to chat her ear off the loneliness stung. But having something of his – something </span>
  <span>tangible</span>
  <span> – made it hurt a little less. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V watched the blood pool in the water at her feet as she stood under the scalding hot shower. She stared absently as the days dosage of death swirled down the drain. Once out of the shower she slipped into some shorts, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed forever. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>V</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” Johnny’s voice nearly made her jump out of her skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Johnny! Don’t fuckin’ do that! How many times do I have to say </span>
  <span>it?</span>
  <span> Don’t sneak up on me like that, its fucking weird.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence hung in the air as she anticipated a smart-ass remark, but nothing came out. His eyes were fixed on her, as the water from her hair dripped down her chest. He closed the space between them and curled his fingers around the nape of her neck with his thumb ghosting over her jawline. He felt real. More real than she’d ever seen him. No glitches or blue aura. It was him – solid, warm and standing over her. She couldn’t make sense of it, but at that moment it didn’t matter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny kissed her, starting soft and slow. The scruff of his facial hair brushed against her soft skin while his tongue coaxed her mouth open. He tasted almost sweet under the faint taste of cigarettes. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>intoxicating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. V wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her in by her waist. The metal of his hand was cold against her hot skin. She felt like she needed him to </span>
  <span>live and breathe</span>
  <span>. She pressed herself hard against him and tangled her fingers in his hair as they explored each other's mouths. Then Johnny pulled away from her, leaving her out of breath. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V bit her lip and sat herself on the edge of her bed and watched him as he took off his vest and kicked off his boots. Johnny didn’t take his eyes </span>
  <span>off of</span>
  <span> her once. It’s not like he hadn’t seen her naked before – in their world there wasn’t much room for privacy. But he’d never seen her like this – bare and waiting for him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny slowly stepped closer to her. He tilted her head up by her chin and ran his thumb over her lips. She instinctively opened her mouth and sucked while keeping her wide eyes on him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you lay back and open those pretty legs for me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V slid herself back on the bed and slipped her pajama shorts off as Johnny’s gaze fell between her legs. She had never felt more turned on and needy in her life, overwhelmed at how desperately she wanted him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny started at the top of her foot, peppering kisses up her shin and to her knee while watching her. He slowly moved down to her inner thigh, kissing and nipping at her sensitive skin all the way up to her soaking wet cunt. Johnny kissed her slit agonizingly slow and soft as he watched her squirm underneath his touch. He slid his hand over her hips and held his forearm over them, keeping her still before slipping his tongue on to her clit. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” V threw her head back as he moved his tongue faster against her. She wanted to thrust against him and </span>
  <span>squirm,</span>
  <span> but he held her down firmly in place. Johnny mercilessly flicked his tongue on the exact spot she needed, causing her stomach to coil up tight. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste so fucking good, V.” Johnny moaned against her cunt as his tongue continued to work on her. She knew she was close, she moaned and struggled under Johnny’s grip and pulled at her bed sheets with tight fists.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t stop I – </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>....” V’s first orgasm rushed through her as Johnny kept his mouth on her. He moaned along with her as she came against his tongue. The vibration on her clit caused her to curl her toes in the air above them. That’s when she realized – </span>
  <em>
    <span>he could feel it too</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The intensity of every touch and need. They could feel what the other was feeling, what the other was wanting, on top of their own desires and sensations. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny kept working at her with his tongue, overstimulating her as her swollen cunt pulsated against his mouth. She tried to move away but Johnny held her there, torturing her as he sucked her clit – pushing her to another wave of orgasm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny!” V covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming as it washed over her, more intensely than the first. After the white-hot wave started to subside she could feel her toes and fingers tingling. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny finally let her go and planted wet kisses up along her stomach and to her chest where he nipped and circled his tongue over the bud of her nipple, then worked his way to her neck. She could feel his hard cock against her, and she realized she hadn’t gotten a good look at it yet – but it felt thick pressed against her thigh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down between them and teased her opening with the head of his cock as he nipped at her ear lobe, keeping himself propped up above her with his chrome arm. “You think you can take it all?” Johnny started to push it in slowly and she felt the stretch almost instantly. Johnny slipped it back out and pulled at V’s earlobe again, teasing her and making her squirm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what? What are you so desperate for?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sly fucking bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as if he didn’t know and feel exactly what she wanted. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“PLEASE. I want you to fuck me Johnny, please!” she whined and squirmed, all needy and bothered. “I </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> feel you so fucking badly...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smirked and slowly slipped the head of his cock in again, making her squirm and try to move closer. Then with one quick thrust he slid his cock inside of her entirely, causing her to gasp. V dug her nails into his back, dragging them across his skin hard and fast. Barely a second later she could feel the skin on her back burning, mimicking his. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny thrusted slowly at first, pulling his cock all the way out before pushing it back in. Over and over as he kissed V’s neck and whispered words of encouragement. “You’re so tight and take my cock so well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>such a good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Johnny sat up on his knees and pulled V’s waist up to be level with his own. He pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder while gripping her other thigh, right above the back of her knee, putting her at an angle where he could push his cock in deeper. V arched her back and moaned his name loudly as his thumb circled over her clit and he pumped his cock into her, stretching her more and more with each thrust. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out of her and pulled her up to her knees, turning her around so that her back was pressed flush against his chest. Johnny’s hands roamed from her hips over her stomach, his chrome hand sliding up her chest to her neck, where he firmly gripped her throat while his other hand worked between her legs. Each moan she let out caused his cock to twitch against her ass. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then Johnny shoved V down onto the bed. Her cheek was pressed against the mattress and her hands gripped the edge. He kept her ass in the air by firmly holding her hips as she pushed her ass against him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, V. You’re so wet. Practically dripping on me.” Johnny slapped his cock against her swollen clit, causing her to yelp before pushing it back inside of her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he felt good. Better than any sex she’d had in her life. His perfect cock dragging and pushing against her walls was enough to send her to the edge again. And with that thought Johnny knew to fuck her harder, causing her to see stars. He had his hand on her ass, firmly squeezing before winding up and slapping it. V’s eyes snapped open at the sting of his hand clapping against her ass. It hurt so good as he ran his rough hand over the raised skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was close now too. He flipped V onto her back again and kissed her hard enough to leave a bruise. V tangled her hand in his hair again and held on to him tightly as he pushed himself into her, over and over – subconsciously afraid that if she let </span>
  <span>go,</span>
  <span> he might disappear. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They started to lose themselves in each other, finding it hard to tell where one person ended and the other began. That white hot feeling washed over V again, but more intense than she’d ever felt in her life. Each wave of pleasure pushing through her from her fingers to the tips of her toes. Johnny and V held each other as he spilled into her and she pulsated around his cock, feeling </span>
  <span>each and every</span>
  <span> sensation the other experienced, on top of their own climax. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After they finished Johnny laid beside her. His chest heaving, his hair and skin slick with sweat. He reached out and touched V’s face, as V tried to calm her body down – her lips, toes and fingers had gone completely numb. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And then she felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Her eyes started to well up and she immediately shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom – as if Johnny couldn’t see and feel exactly what was happening. She tried to hide her tears as she sat down on the toilet and frantically wiped them away. She knew she wasn’t sad, but her heart ached. She wanted this badly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> fucking badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And now she had it and it she could already feel it slipping away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V stood up and washed her face in the sink with cold water, still trying to hide any sign of tears from Johnny. As if she even could. Relief washed over her as she saw him still sprawled out in her bed. Smoking a goddamn cigarette, with his still wet, half-hard cock flopped onto his leg and a shit eating grin on his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it like that for you gals every time?” V’s cheeks started to burn at the question. “The cumming I meant, not the crying.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” V laughed as she got back on to the bed and straddled Johnny’s hips. She took the cigarette from him and took a drag, blowing the smoke into the air thoughtfully. “As much as I hate to admit it... You do have an impressive cock.” She couldn’t help but laugh as she butted out the smoke in the ashtray that now lived at her bedside. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Of course</span>
  <span> it is, V. Why would I lie about something like that?” Her laughter was followed shortly by a shudder as Johnny ran his hands up her thighs. He was hard again, right between her legs. She shut her eyes and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and Johnny rocked her back and forth along his cock, which was already slick again from her arousal. “Look at you, </span>
  <span>sittin</span>
  <span>’ pretty on my cock.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and smiled at Johnny before raising herself up so she could sink down on to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning V woke to Nibbles crawling all over her, meowing and demanding breakfast. Or lunch? Whatever time it was. Her eyes were heavy, and her muscles were sorer than the day before. After she stretched out, she realized Johnny was gone. She shot up in bed and examined the spot where he’d been when she fell asleep with him next to her – it was like no one was there at all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then she realized that it was because there wasn’t. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tightness in her chest returned along with the static clouding her vision, causing her to wince and cover her eyes from the light shining in through the blinds. What the fuck happened? He felt so real. He was right fucking there. She picked up the pillow he laid on and shoved her face into it, hoping it’d smell like him. She wanted anything. Any sign he was there. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But there was nothing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, V.” Johnny’s voice came from across the apartment. He was leaning against a wall, looking like he always did – glitching and transparent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A digital ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V’s eyes started to fill with tears again and her vision blurred as the biochip malfunctioned, causing a sharp pain to shoot from her eyes to the back of her skull.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny appeared to her again, standing tall in front of her. “We would have been perfect... </span>
  <em>
    <span>in another life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks so much for reading. this is also a PSA to always pee after sex, even if its with a digital ghost!!</p><p>also how many times can i say the word cock??</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part two is coming soon, with that good good.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>